


Bleeding Love.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Protective Ian, no smut fadkfjdkf, poor mickey's cute little nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:Mickey is constantly getting nosebleeds. There is no medical condition behind it, they just happen. But often in situations he doesn't need them.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Bleeding Love.

**Author's Note:**

> the title i swear lmao.
> 
> Tumblr: valeskaheart.  
Twitter: gallavichheart.

Mickey was looking forward to a week off with Ian. They had planned to stay locked in their house away from the world. Thankfully a snow storm was supposed to happen which would give them more reason to stay in their house. They had gone out and stocked up on groceries and were prepared to stay away from the world.

"I can't wait until the snow is gone." Mickey mumbled, "Fucking stupid white shit."

Ian laughed, "It won't last forever, Mick." 

"It's cold and my nose burns, Ian."

"That's because you're not wearing any clothes."

Mickey was indeed walking around their house naked.

"The heater is supposed to keep us warm."

"It's warm in the house, Mickey, but your clothes are supposed to help." Ian chuckled, "Want me to grab you a pair of sweats out of the dryer? Should be nice and hot."

"That'd be lovely because my cold ass is going to go dig into the cushions of the couch."

Ian laughed and disappeared to the room that held their washer to grab Mickey a pair of sweats.

"Ian!" Mickey shouted.

Ian almost tripped over the leg of the pants but he got his footing and ran out into the living room.

Mickey was standing there looking panicked as blood poured out of his nose, "What the fuck, Ian?"

Ian dropped the pants and ran to Mickey so he could pull him into the kitchen, "Keep your head back, Mickey. Did it just start bleeding?"

"No. I slammed my face into the wall."

"Your sarcasm turns me on, Mickey but I was asking a simple question."

"It just started bleeding, Ian. I was just standing there by the heater."

"That probably didn't help. Here, put your face in the sink and let some water run over your face."

The water was cold which made Mickey jump but he kept his face under it until his nose stopped bleeding.

But Ian was on him and made him tilt his head back so he could put a piece of paper towel up there, "Keep your head back for a little bit, Mickey and I'm going to put your pants on for you."

Mickey laughed, "I feel like a fucking child."

"Stop complaining and do as I say."

"Yes, daddy." Mickey teased.

That earned him a slap on the ass but once Mickey's nose stopped running it had him being bent over the couch with Ian plowing into him from behind.  
___

"Ian! It's bleeding again!" Mickey shouted.

They were standing in the Gallagher kitchen help preparing Thanksgiving dinner.

"What the fuck is going on with your nose? This is like the tenth time it's happened. I think we should get you checked out again."

"The doctor said there's nothing to worry about, Ian."

"A second opinion might help now lean your head back so you don't get blood on the food."

Mickey sighed but once again did as Ian asked him to, "I hate my fucking nose."

Ian kissed the tip of it, "I love it."

"Oh shut up."

Ian laughed, "Just go sit down, Mickey and we'll check it in a few minutes."

Mickey ate Thanksgiving dinner with a piece of toilet paper up his nose flipping people off who teased him.  
______

"Fuck, Ian." Mickey groaned.

Ian hummed and moved down on the boy making him moan.

"Ian." Mickey groaned again, "Gallagher!"

Ian looked up and pulled off him instantly when he noticed the blood, "That's it, Mickey, I'm taking you to another doctor."

"It's ruining everything." Mickey sighed, "I'm just going to cut my fucking nose off."

Ian laughed, "We're going to get it taken care of, Mick. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll tilt my fucking head back as long as you get back to what you were doing."

Ian snorted, "Alright. Just don't get any blood on the pillow."

Mickey flipped him off, "Get back to it you jackass."  
____

"It was a good idea to get a second opinion but I agree with your original doctor. There's nothing wrong with you, Mickey. It's the cold weather that's getting to you. That's why it doesn't happen during the warmer weather."

Mickey sighed, "Thank God. Is there anything I can do help it?"

"Keep yourself warm." Doctor Shay replied, "I know you can't avoid going outside but stay bundled up. Use scarfs, keep your face covered up to your nose."

"He'll do all of that." Ian spoke.

"Good! Now, don't you two worry about it. He's perfectly healthy.

The two could breathe a sigh of relief.  
______

"I swear to God, I'm going to kill myself."

Lip just laughed, "No need to kill yourself, Mickey. Just toss your head back and hold this towel against it."

"I'm marrying your idiot brother in less than an hour, Lip. If my nose doesn't stop I'm going out just like this."

"He'd still marry you, Mickey. Just sit down and keep your head tilted back. Maybe since it wasn't a lot of blood this time it won't take as long to stop."

Mickey ended up getting married with a toilet paper shoved up his nose and Ian could only smile at him because he could tell that Mickey was completely grumpy and angry over it.

"I love you no matter how much shit you have shoved up your nose." Ian teased.

"Fuck off." 

Ian laughed and put his arm around Mickey as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Our honeymoon might just be ruined by my bleeding nose."

"Could be worse."

"How?"

"You could be a girl who's on her period."

"Gross!" Mickey exclaimed, "That's nasty. My bloody nose isn't going to stop us from banging."

Ian snorted, "You have issues, Mickey but I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, Gallagher."

Mickey kept his head tilted back just in case his nose decided to start bleeding again.

But it didn't and they were able to have a blood-free honeymoon.


End file.
